


Bike Ride

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cycling, Other, bike ride, dating yourself, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Roman uses Valentines day to take himself on a date, cycling away into nature.
Series: Funbruary [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Kudos: 5





	Bike Ride

Even the most romantic person can get worn out by the sheer performance expected by Valentines day. Given how enthusiastic Roman was with dramatic gestures all year round his friends had made hundreds of remarks over what he’d do when the day came.

Now that the day had arrived, and actually for most of February, Roman had no desire to do anything to show his love. He didn’t want to shower friends with flowers and poetry and knew that the loves he had once wanted to confess wouldn’t enjoy a valentines confession.

Even going around the shops the only display that caught his attention was a sandwich shop that, for some reason, had put up Christmas displays in the middle of February. Santa was so out of place amongst the hearts that he had to laugh before making a decision.

Roman didn’t want to do romance or grand gestures so instead he would take himself out, pack a picnic and cycle until he didn’t want to go further. Valentines might be all about love but his biggest challenge often was just to love himself. Today would be a grand adventure in dating himself.

With his favourite snacks and drinks packed in a rucksack and his helmet firmly in place, Roman set off picking one of the towns cycle paths to follow and seeing where it led.

Along the section Roman had used before to get to work the path was lined with trees, and he definitely needed the helmet to protect from low hanging branches. He gazed up at the sky through the leaves when possible without hitting pedestrians or getting caught in the branches.

It felt even more freeing as he carried on, cycling out of the wooded path to where it opened up, green fields on either side. Roman was watching birds flying above, spotting butterflies among the plants and slowed the pace of his bike to take it all in. This was the magic of the world that took his breath away.

Spotting a bench overlooking the view he decided it was time to stop and eat his lunch while basking in the peace of the moment.

He almost wished he had a sketchbook to capture the serenity and splendour he was viewing. Another part of Roman was fully prepared with the perfect song to begin singing for the scene but he held the urge back. He had too many dreams of finding love while singing in nature and this moment was purely for him.

Instead he sat, listening to birdsong, nibbling custard creams and enjoying the view. 

The longer Roman remained, the more creatures he saw and recognised. A bunny hopped from its burrow and some pied wagtails played games on the path. An entire menagerie of birds flew over head, some settling in the bushes and undergrowth, others carrying on their journey. 

Roman sat at peace with the animals and the plants until he saw the sun beginning to set. Then basked in the orange glow he got back onto his bicycle heading home. He honestly felt as euphoric as he would after a successful date and that was what the afternoon had been; An extremely successful date with himself.


End file.
